


grenade trigger

by indemnis



Series: B.A.P Bingo Challenge [8]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Battle Royale - Freeform, Gen, Kind of lame tbh, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indemnis/pseuds/indemnis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae stands up for a fellow classmate and he's invited to fight the fiercest guy in school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	grenade trigger

**Author's Note:**

> For the B.A.P Bingo Challenge Square: Battle Royale

There are always instances in our lives where we regret our decisions and Youngjae decides this is his. This will either be his legacy or his certain demise.

Jesus, why the hell did he do that to the one guy in high school who has tattoos scrawled over his hands and chest and behind his ear?

The man has a god-damned gang, for God’s sake.

Youngjae feels all energy drawn out of his body as he slouches limply on the desk, hoping for a meteorite to hit and they’ll all die and since it’s going to end the same way anyway, at least he wouldn’t have to go in shame.

“Hey, what’s up?” Junhong asks, long legs dangling by the table as he munches on an apple slice, flipping a comic book as he does. His eyes barely bother to look at his hyung and Youngjae is too frequently in a foul mood for him to pay too much attention.

“I fucked up good this time.”

Junhong rolls his eyes. “What, you got a B+ in your assignment?” he asks sardonically and Youngjae doesn’t even have the mind to tell him off.

He takes a brief look at Junhong and the younger boy is staring at him intently now, the crunching sound of the apple slice just slightly anticlimactic. “I punched Yongguk in the nose,” he whispers, like saying it in hushed tones will make things less serious.

Junhong takes a moment for things to sink in. “You… what?”

“I punched Yongguk in the face.”

Junhong stills. “Yongguk as in _Bang Yongguk_?”

Youngjae breathes, like he cannot believe he’s admitting to this because this all still seems way too crazy for even him to comprehend. “Yeah. Bang Yongguk. With the tattoos, scary glare and that pretty boy plus the muscular one trailing behind him.”

Junhong’s mouth is open, but he remembers he’s masticating his fruit, so he closes it up and chews noisily. “Wow,” he says simply, but he’s rigid, not sure if in disbelief at what had happening, what’s about to happening, or just general incredulity at his hyung’s balls.

“Wow, you fucked up good. What happened?”

Youngjae bites his lower lip. “They were bullying this blonde-haired guy. Called him mean things, said he was a Gaylord—who the fuck even uses that anymore, anyway?—and called him fat and ugly and stuff.”

“That’s not cool, man.”

“Yeah, well, knowing the normal me I would have just shut my mouth up, sitting there and seething and not helping.”

“Yeah. What came over you?”

“I don’t know. The blonde-haired guy looked like he was having a hard time not punching the asshole in the nose himself. He looked a lot frailer than me, though. I was worried if he swung an arm he would pass out first.”

“But you’re passive aggressive and violence is not your thing.”

Youngjae stares, like Junhong has just hyper-analysed his character and summarised it up into a single sentence. It’s true.

“The guy was shaking in anger. There were tears welling up in his eyes and he was trying so hard to not cry. I felt bad for him? You know the crap I had to deal with in junior high? I was reminded of it and spent so long regretting not spitting in the bullies’ faces back then, so I don’t know. I think I was a little crazed.”

“So you punched him.”

“I told him to ‘please stop’ nicely, but the fucking twat wouldn’t listen of course. Called _me_ a Gaylord for defending a wuss like him and that he wasn’t worth the effort. So I blew. Kind of just grabbed him by the shoulders—he was surprisingly shorter than I had imagined—and _bam!_ and his nose broke.”

“ _You broke his nose_?!” Junhong is screeching now, fearing for his safety and inches away from Youngjae by just a bit. The older boy just scowls.

“I am capable of a fight; I just refuse to. I did Muay Thai.”

Junhong looks at Youngjae in a whole new angle and there’s a sparkle in his eye, like he’s immensely impressed by his hyung’s combat skills.

“Stop staring. I’m not an alien.”

“Are you going to fight him? I presume he asked for a duel or something—people like him are very lame and predictable,” Junhong waves a lazy arm and pops another piece of apple into his mouth.

“After school today. I’m fucked, bro.”

“You do Muay Thai, hyung! That’s not going to be an issue! You broke his damn nose!”

“I took him by surprise. In a direct combat I’ll probably lose. And he has his gang; dude, one versus three isn’t looking up for me.”

“I’ll join you. We could go together. I did Taekwondo for like… two months. Mum forced it upon me, but then I realised my spindly limbs made coordination of that kind really difficult.”

“Are you sure you’re not going to trip over your shoelaces in the middle of a fight?”

Junhong rolls his eyes for the second time today. “I am not good at Taekwondo; I’m not a walking hazard.”

“Won’t your mum kill me if I drag you into this?”

Junhong shrugs. “And I care because? You’re the one who’s going to die.”

Youngjae thinks if he’s going to die from Yongguk or Junhong’s mum either way, he’ll go with the latter. He throws himself onto Junhong. “You’re the best, Junhong.”

The younger boy swallows the apple slice and grins. “I know.”

*****

Youngjae and Junhong arrive at the square fifteen minutes before the intended time and he doesn’t know why he’s so punctual. He should have ran for his life while he still could, move house, change school, exit from this world.

Instead he’s here with his lanky friend who’s busy munching on peanuts now, his entire frame trembling as he waits for his opponent.

“Hyung, you don’t look like someone who just broke someone’s nose.”

Youngjae stares up at Junhong. “Too feeble?”

“Too scared.”

“Can’t help it—I’ve never actually engaged in a fight like this, I mean—oh God, what the fuck is this, what am I doing?”

“Too late; here are your friends.”

Yongguk is swaggering down the aisle and his younger friends are following behind, looking equally arrogant, less intimidating. There is a gauze over the bridge of his nose and Youngjae thinks he looks comical. He’s not supposed to laugh, _shh, Youngjae._

“Gaylord. Here with your pole-like friend?” he stares at Junhong hovering over all of them, slightly affronted at the young boy’s nonchalance as he crunches some more nuts.

Junhong rolls his eyes. “Work on your insults before you open your mouth, will you?”

Youngjae holds his laughter and he thinks he’s spread some of his sassiness to Junhong. It’s oddly charming.

Yongguk is red, ready to blow, but he just looks like a tomato with an oddly-placed piece of adhesive tape over its surface and Youngjae really has to bite down on his tongue to not laugh or say something snide.

The fight starts without anyone knowing how. Yongguk throws a fist in Youngjae’s direction, the pale-skinned boy dodging it with wide eyes, his Muay Thai stance appearing as he poises himself for the next attack.

 _Work on your defence_ , his instructor’s voice rings in his ears and he blocks Yongguk’s punch with the back of his forearms, his stare sharp, careful to catch every small move and Yongguk’s every twitch.

He sees Junhong staring in admiration beside, but before he is able to warn the younger boy, the muscular boy has waved his arm and Junhong falls back when a fist lands on his cheek. Youngjae cannot look out for Junhong because Yongguk and the pretty boy with a mole beneath his eye are charging towards him.

“Jesus, will you—” Youngjae curses as they surround him, pretty boy starting with kicks and Yongguk just waving his arms hysterically, hoping to do any kind of damage. Youngjae dodges the swerves rather well, but he winces when pretty boy kicks him in the shin, Yongguk sends a punch down his sides.

Junhong is retaliating, getting up from the floor and he’s a messy fighter, doing anything and everything, willing his limbs to listen to him and hopefully, just hopefully, he’ll be able to kill his opponent. He's also a noisy fighter and there are odd grunts from beside him, while Youngjae just works on regulating his breathing so he doesn’t get caught by surprise.

He manages to land a few punches on Pretty Boy’s pretty face, where he does a shrill that makes Youngjae cower, the kind of sound that he wouldn’t expect to come out of his mouth. Yongguk looks overly concerned when Pretty Boy screams, so Youngjae catches on and attacks Pretty Boy, assaulting him with the hardest moves, ignoring the way Yongguk is showering punches on his back to distract his attention.

“Stop! Stop!” Pretty Boy is hollering and Yongguk ceases fire almost immediately, flustered and sweaty and bleeding at some places. “Are you okay, Daehyun?”

Pretty Boy—Daehyun—frowns and hisses when Yongguk touches his elbow, a large patch of skin scraped off when he was tackled to the ground by Youngjae, fists pounding on his arm and stomach, kicks sent his way.

The leader looks horrified, but Daehyun’s condition is more important than fighting this pale-skinned boy who has more skills up his sleeve than he had thought, so he lets Daehyun lean onto his skinny frame.

“This isn’t the end, Gaylord,” he seethes, shooting Muscular Boy a look and Daehyun reaches out, leaning onto the both of them for support as they limp their way away.

Junhong bounces over, forehead creasing when he lands too hard on his ankles, noting that he has sprained it and there are scrapes all over his body, blood seeping out.

“You were wicked there, hyung!”

Youngjae laughs, his stomach twisting when he does. “You were not so bad yourself,” he says, at which he is returned with an animated re-enactment of the fight with Muscular Boy and how valiant he was, returning punches with kicks.

Youngjae loses focus after a while, a bright mop of blonde hair catching his eye from the distance.

“Hey!” he calls out, the head disappearing behind a bush, before popping back out again. It’s the guy he stood up for—what’s he doing here?

There is awkward shuffling as Blonde Hair finally decides to emerge from his hiding spot and approaches Youngjae, Junhong still gesticulating, exaggerated sound effects pouring out from his lips. He almost doesn’t notice the blonde mop of hair.

“Hello,” Blonde Hair says quietly and Junhong jumps. “Hi,” Youngjae says, returning a faint smile.

“I just wanted to say thank you for standing up for me; I didn’t expect anyone to fight for me,” his cheeks turn a pale pink and Youngjae thinks it’s a very good look.

“I’m Himchan, by the way,” he whispers, and Youngjae takes his outstretched hand, “I’m Youngjae.”

Himchan takes a quick look at Youngjae’s grazed arm and frowns. “This is not okay. You’ll get an infection if you don’t do something about it.”

Youngjae smiles. “I’ll do it later.”

Himchan hesitates for a second or two. “If you don’t mind, would you like to come to my place? My mum works as a nurse and I have a really elaborate first-aid kit.”

“No, no, that’s fine, I just—”

“Please let me, Youngjae. There’s no other way I can repay you.”

Youngjae finds smiling difficult because they pull on all the injured muscles, but he cannot stop himself from grinning when Himchan drags onto his wounded hand, gesturing for him to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> It's quite obvious this is one of those squares that I kind of hope never get chosen hahahah this was pretty terrible, but I think I like writing combat Youngjae he is pretty hot. Also sassy Junhong should always be a thing???  
> Anyway I hope you liked this!!  
> <3 thank you for reading  
> ps two more squares till a bingo I WANT THIS SO BADLY ACTUALLY


End file.
